Jar of Heart
by Wata Yui
Summary: Duniaku memang sempit, semua selalu berkaitan dengan ia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun belum tentu hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkaitan dengan ia yang bernama Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Jar of Heart

By WonAhHwang407

...

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Hidup menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura adalah yang terbaik untukku, meski aku tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan tapi Tuhan mengerti, ia selalu memberi apa yang aku butuhkan. Di kota ini—Konoha—aku tinggal seorang diri. Di sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang menjadi tempat tinggalku dan bekerja menjadi penyunting di sebuah perusahaan penerbit. Aku menikmati pekerjaanku, meski karena pekerjaan ini juga aku harus berdiam diri lama di dalam kamarku. Aku bersyukur karena ini juga aku tak perlu menjalani hidup yang menyesakkan hatiku di luar sana. Dan aku juga bersyukur masih bisa melihatnya dari jendela kamarku.

Hari ini aku mendapat tugas untuk menyunting sebuah novel, aku tak tahu penulisnya karena tidak tertulis di sini, mungkin saja karena dia masih pemula jadi masih malu untuk menuliskan namanya. _Jar of Heart_ sebuah judul yang membuatku menyunggingkan senyum. Aku mulai menyunting novel itu. Ceritanya menarik dengan kata-kata yang sepertinya akan mampu menggugah hati pembaca. Tak terlalu banyak kata yang kusunting, sepertinya penilaianku tentang penulisnya yang masih pemula harus kubuang karena setelah menyuntingnya aku dapat merasakan perasaan yang ingin disampaikan penulis ini terasa menyentuh hatiku. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah karena jalan ceritanya yang hampir sama dengan jalan hidupku.

Ponsel yang ku letakkan di atas meja kerjaku bergetar. Segera aku meraihnya lalu membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Dari Ino dia memintaku ke kantor hari ini karena ada rapat penting. Kuhembuskan napas panjang sejenak kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Beginilah setiap bulan, aku harus pergi ke kantor penerbit untuk rapat. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Karena tergolong masih perusahaan kecil kami harus kerja lebih untuk menjadi sedikit lebih besar dari saat ini.

Kini aku telah berdiri di halte dekat apartemenku. Setelah menengok arloji putih-ku hanya helaan napas pendek yang ku keluarkan. 10 menit lagi baru bus menuju kantor datang. Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat melewati halte ini. Karena kaca mobil diturunkan aku dapat dengan mudah melihat siapa di dalam mobil itu. Ia bersama dengan seorang gadis di sana. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi gadis di sampingnya itu.

Setiap kali aku berdiri di sini, kejadian seperti ini selalu terjadi. Ia selalu melewati tempat ini dengan mobilnya yang selalu berganti dan gadis lain yang selalu berganti pula. Aku tak menemukan lagi ia yang dulu. Seperti 10 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Kami yang masih polos memasuki sekolah menengah atas di daerah pinggir kota. Kami sepasang kekasih, kekasihku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tampan, pintar dan tatapan dari mata onyx-nya begitu menawan begitu juga dengan suara bass-nya. Aku gadis biasa dengan rambut berwarna merah muda mencolok, sering kali orang menganggap warna itu adalah hasil cat rambut. Aku tidak cantik, aku memberi kesimpulan seperti itu karena sangat jarang orang memuji wajahku selain ibuku.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu meraih peringkat pertama di kelas sedangkan aku harus puas dengan peringkat kedua. Perlu kalian tahu, hal itu sudah sering terjadi sejak sekolah dasar. Tak apa. Aku puas menjadi peringkat kedua jika yang pertama adalah dia.

Waktu terus berjalan seiring dengan jarum jam yang terus berputar. Perlahan ia mulai mempunyai banyak penggemar di sekolah. Setiap hari puluhan cokelat dan surat cinta ia terima di dalam lokernya. Aku mulai terlupakan. Ia mulai sibuk dengan para penggemarnya namun meski begitu ia tetaplah seorang yang pintar.

Semester demi semester tetap saja ia selalu peringkat satu. Hubungan kami menggantung. Tak ada pernyataan apapun darinya. Bicara pun tak pernah. Aku terlalu malu untuk menyapa terlebih dulu. Karena sejak awal saat ia mulai menerima cokelat dan surat cinta itu aku pun menerima surat ancaman dari dalam lokerku. Mereka memakiku, mengatakan aku tak pantas dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna itu. Aku mengakui aku memang gadis yang culun. Selain warna rambutku yang aneh, gaya berpakaianku sampai sekarang pun masih seperti dulu, seperti tak mengikuti jaman yang berkembang. Tapi inilah aku.

Akhir sekolah pun tiba, usai ujian dan pengumuman kelulusan kami semua berpisah. Hal yang paling aku ingat adalah di malam _prom__e __night_ itu. Dengan gaun rajutan ibuku aku datang. Gaun selutut berwarna cokelat muda. Rambutku tertata seperti biasa berbeda dengan teman-teman lain yang terlihat glamour. Aku berdiri di sudut ruangan, tempat acara ini diadakan.

"Hai.. kau Haruno Sakura, bukan?"

Seorang gadis dengan gaun merah marumnya yang begitu mempesona. Rambutnya merah memikat dan bibirnya yang tipis terlihat mengkilap karena mungkin ia menggunakan lipgloss. Aku mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau dulu kekasih Sasuke, 'kan?"

Gadis itu menatapku dalam. Dengan senyuman tipis di bibirku aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku juga kekasihnya dua bulan yang lalu."

Sontak aku melihatnya tak percaya. Ia tertawa melihat reaksiku itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, bukan hanya aku tapi banyak yang lain yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Idola sekolah itu seorang _playboy_"

Ia meminum wine di tangannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang berdiri di kelilingi gadis-gadis itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, ia sudah berubah banyak.

"Kau tersakiti olehnya?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dariku. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit kemudian memandangku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Mungkin bukan hanya aku, banyak yang lain dan kau juga tentunya." jawabnya.

Perubahan yang tak pernah aku pikirkan itu terjadi. 3 tahun bersama bukanlah waktu yang pendek dan tak panjang pula namun cukup membuatku tak bisa melupakan masa saat bersama dengannya dulu.

.

.

Bus yang aku tunggu datang. Segera aku memasuki dan duduk di bangku belakang. Pagi ini bus sepi. Hanya beberapa orang di bangku depan dan aku sendiri di belakang. Lewat jendela aku melihat mobil hitam Sasuke berjalan pelan. Pandanganku tak mampu lepas darinya. Hingga bus ini melewatinya dan ia tertinggal di belakang.

Kini aku hanya membawa kepingan hati yang sudah remuk. Melangkah di setiap detik dengan senyuman yang sepertinya harus aku sunggingkan bukan ikhlas aku berikan.

7 tahun sejak kelulusan sekolah aku kuliah di Universitas Konoha, berada jauh darinya yang kudengar melanjutkan kuliah di _Harvard University_. 3 tahun kemudian aku pindah ke apartemen tempat kusekarang. Tak sengaja saat membuka tirai jendela aku melihatnya di apartemen itu, sedang berolahraga. Saat itu aku merasa waktu yang kupunya berhenti sesaat untuk merasakan bulir-bulir bahagia yang meresap ke dalam pori-pori hatiku. Namun sesaat saja semua terhempaskan saat seorang gadis datang dan memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa pikir panjang aku berbalik, menjauh dari jendela kamarnya.

3 tahun kini tak sekalipun kami bisa bertemu langsung. Kami bertemu namun ia tak menyadarinya, hanya aku yang mematung melihatnya.

Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang pintar, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan, dan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang _playboy_ cinta pertamaku yang meninggalkan jejak di hatiku yang kemudian menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang terpecah belah. Aku berdo'a semoga kelak Tuhan mengijinkan kita bisa bersama meski mustahil karena diriku yang seperti ini.

Bus berhenti, aku turun dan segera melangkah cepat menuju kantor. Ino segera menghampiriku seraya tersenyum. Ia mengajakku langsung menuju ruang rapat. Rapat seperti bulan-bulan yang lalu berlangsung selama dua setengah jam kemudian ditutup. Perutku terasa berbunyi sejak tadi karena aku baru menyadarinya jika aku belum sarapan. Ino mengajakku menuju café di lantai bawah kantor, aku menyetujui dan bersama-sama menuju tempat itu. Sambil makan kami bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing; pengalamanku menyunting dan pengalamannya di kantor. Hingga pembicaraan sampai pada novel yang kusunting sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Oh novel itu, penulisnya memang masih baru. Dia pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di Konoha ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Satu sendok makanan yang hendak aku masukkan ke dalam mulutku tertahan. Segera aku memandang Ino, ia tengah asik dengan makanannya sekarang. Cukup lama ia baru menyadari aku tengah memandangnya. Ia balas melihatku dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata _, kenapa?_

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum. Tak menyangka dan mengira penulis itu adalah seseorang yang tak mengerti perasaan namun menulis sesuatu yang seolah begitu mengerti perasaan.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya lebih tinggi. Aku tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Duniaku memang sempit, semua selalu berkaitan dengan ia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun belum tentu hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkaitan dengan ia yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

***/ **I'm in a Heart** /***

"_Jar of Heart Sequel_"

By _Wona-chan_

_Sasuke x Sakura Fanfiction_

...

Storyline

Start

[Sasuke's]

Bangun pagi adalah kebiasaanku. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur aku harus minum segelas air putih dulu baru beranjak keluar untuk berolahraga. Membuka jendela apartemen kemudian larut dengan kegiatanku sendiri. Aku hampir lupa jika membawa seorang gadis saat malam tadi jika gadis itu tidak menghampiriku. Memelukku dari belakang lalu berkata manis padaku.

Begitulah setiap minggunya aku akan menghabisinya dengan seorang gadis lalu esoknya aku harus larut dengan pekerjaanku selama satu minggu. Gadis itu memang menyenangkan, selalu memanjakanku dan tak pernah menolak keinginanku. Memang mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis, jangankan satu gadis berpuluh-puluh gadis akan sangat mudah aku dapatkan. Tentu saja sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang sukses dan juga tampan hanya dengan senyuman semua gadis akan bertekuk lutut padaku.

"Sasuke-_kun _hari ini kau harus kerja, bukan?"

Gadis yang masih mengenakan lingerianya itu berbisik kepadaku, terdengar ia sedikit mendesah.

"Hari ini aku berangkat sedikit siang saja, bagaimana?"

Ia mengangguk seraya mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Karin, lepaskan! Aku sulit bernapas."

"Maaf,"

Ia menarik tangannya lalu tersenyum malu.

"Mandilah, aku ingin berolahraga sebentar"

"Baiklah."

Benar bukan? Gadis tidak akan menolak permintaanku.

...

...

Gadis itu meninggalkan gedung itu. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus. Seperti biasa ia akan langsung pulang ke apartemennya saat urusannya telah selesai. Saat bus datang ia kembali duduk di bangku belakang. Menikmati pemandangan luar dari jendela di sampingnya. Melihat para pejalan kaki di trotoar jalan itu. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Kaki melangkah beriringan, tangan bertautan dan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Pandangan gadis itu hampa hingga seseorang menegurnya. Ia melihat padanya. Dengan pakaian yang _sexy_ dan celana _legging_ yang membentuk kakinya yang terlihat panjang.

"Sakura-san!?"

Gadis itu mengernyit. Orang itu tahu dia siapa? Menelan ludahnya sekali, sekedar mengurangi _nervous__-_nya saat ini. Begitu jarang orang mengenalnya, hanya beberapa orang yang biasa berinteraksi dengannyalah yang menyapanya dan itu dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Kau tak ingat aku?"

Gadis itu, Sakura, kembali menelan ludahnya. Ia ingat, Sungguh ingat dengan gadis itu.

"Hei.. sungguh kau tak ingat padaku?"

Kali ini gadis itu duduk pada bangku kosong di samping Sakura. Ia menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Aku Karin! Uzumaki Karin yang pernah bicara padamu di malam promnight dulu, kau lupa?" Dengan ekspresi yang terlihat antusias gadis yang mengaku Karin itu berbicara, "Oh betapa bodohnya aku. Kita hanya bicara sekali dulu, bagaimana bisa kau ingat aku, huh aku memang bodoh" Gadis itu berkata lagi, meniup poninya dengan pelan.

"Tapi tak apa, kita berkenalan saja, aku Uzumaki Karin."

Sakura masih diam, tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Sakura, kau tidak bisu kan?"

Karin mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Karin-_s__an_."

Karin tersenyum lebar saat Sakura berbicara padanya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin menyabut perkataanku dulu, kau ingatkan? Kau pasti ingat kau kan pintar." ujar Karin lalu tertawa lebar.

"Tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang playboy memang benar tapi aku telah berbaikan dengannya minggu lalu dan sekarang minggu kedua kami."

Sakura membawa pandangannya kembali ke luar, memilih untuk mendengarkan saja tanpa harus menatap Karin.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

Karin kembali bertanya. Namun Sakura tak menjawabnya, ia seolah tak acuh sekarang.

"Sakura-san, kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

Mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, Karin melihat heran ke arah gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau malas bicara denganku? Oh maaf aku tak tahu, tapi ingatlah namaku Karin, kelak saat kita bertemu lagi kita bisa bicara lebih banyak."

Karin segera turun saat bus itu berhenti di salah satu halte. Sakura masih diam, ia memperhatikan Karin yang berjalan dengan riangnya meninggalkan halte itu.

Ya, Sakura pernah melihat Karin di apartemen Sasuke minggu lalu, hanya Karin lah yang Sakura kenal dari sekian gadis yang pernah ia lihat di apartemen Sasuke itu.

Bus berhenti kembali, tepat di halte tempat Sakura naik saat berangkat tadi pagi. Dalam pikir Sakura sudah berencana hanya untuk diam saja di apartemennya, menyunting beberapa novel yang harus segera ia kumpulkan kembali ke kantor. Ia juga harus membuka jendelanya sedikit agar udara tidak terlalu pengap.

Menaiki lift menuju apartemennya Sakura berada di sudut, saat keramaian datang ke dalam lift itu. Para siswa yang sepertinya baru saja pulang bermain sepak bola. Ada juga bibi-bibi dan juga beberapa tukang roti yang hendak mengantar pesanan. Lift terbuka dan Sakura keluar setelah semua yang ada di dalam lift itu keluar.

Apartemennya bernomor 530 itu berada dua kamar di samping lift. Setelah membuka pintu ia segera masuk lalu menguncinya kembali. Mengerjakan seperti apa yang ia rencanakan tadi. Kini ia telah duduk di meja kerjanya. Mengambil salah satu novel dengan acak lalu mulai menyuntingnya. Satu persatu novel telah ia sunting. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 14.25 tadi telah berganti menjadi pukul 17.00, berarti sudah dua jam lebih ia berada di depan meja kerjanya itu. Mengedarkan pandangan ke beberapa sudut apartemennya. Hingga kini tertuju pada salah satu novel di atas meja kerjanya itu.

Ia masih tak percaya akan penulis novel itu. Sejujurnya ia sangat mengagumi kata-kata dalam novel itu. _Kepingan bukanlah sesuatu yang hancur tetapi sesuatu yang harus di satukan, begitu juga hati tak pernah hancur hanya ibarat saja yang membuatnya hancur_. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan pria dalam novel itu untuk sang gadis. Memanglah seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu pintar, bukan hanya mengambil hati gadis namun juga untuk menulis sebuah novel ia juga berbakat. Cukup hanya sebatas kagum sesaat saja dan ia akan menepisnya karena ia tahu bagaimana watak sebenarnya penulis itu.

Dibawanya novel itu menuju samping jendela. Memandang pada apartemen di depannya. Kosong. Tak ada penghuninya. Sasuke sepertinya sedang keluar. Kemana tujuannya? Sakura tak tahu pasti, cukup tahu pria itu tinggal di sana saja ia sudah bersyukur. Perlahan ia mulai membuka halaman pertama novel itu. Membaca kembali. Bersandar pada dinding jendela kamarnya, larut pada bacaannya.

_Membawa sakit dalam hidup bukanlah keinginan setiap orang, bahagia cita yang mereka ingin. Meski begitu kita tak akan bisa berlari dari keduanya, karena takdir sudah disuratkan seperti itu._

(Jar of Heart halaman 1 – Uchiha Sasuke)

...

...

[Sasuke's]

Pekerjaan di kantor hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, hanya mengurus beberapa dokumen dan surat lalu melihat kerja para karyawan dan aku bisa meninggalkan kantor. Aku bukanlah seorang pimpinan yang seenaknya saja meninggalkan kewajibanku tanpa aku yang bekerja seperti perusahaan ayahku ini tak akan berkembang sepesat ini.

Dua hari yang lalu aku meninggalkan novel yang ku tulis di sela kesibukanku di King's Grub. Entahlah, sedikit aneh rasanya menulis novel di sela-sela memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu namun dorongan dari dalam naluriku meminta untuk menumpahkan tulisan dalam bentuk novel. Menemui pimpinan perusahaan penerbit King's Grub yang sekarang terdengar baik kabar bisnisnya. Aku meminta penyunting yang hebat untuk menyunting novelku agar saat terbit nanti orang akan mengenal penulis sekaligus pengusaha ini. Mobil kuhentikan di Jiraiyairan gedung ini. King'sGrub berada di lantai empat. Dan mau tak mau aku harus menggunakan lift menuju ke sana.

Setibaku di sana, Tn Jiraiya; pimpinan perusahaan; menyambutku. Setelah berbincang-bincang ia mengantarku ke pegawainya yang ia percayai untuk menyunting novelku. Pegawai itu membungkuk saat aku dan Tn Jiraiya tiba di mejanya. Setelah bertanya-tanya ternyata novelku masih di rumah sang penyunting. Akhirnya pegawai itu memberikanku alamat penyunting itu dan aku bisa melihat langsung hasil suntingannya di apartemen penyunting itu.

Tn Jiraiya dan pegawainya itu mengantarku hingga keluar ruangan kantor mereka. Mereka membungkuk bersamaan dan aku membalasnya sama. Ku tengok kertas putih berisikan alamat penyunting itu. Tidak terlalu jauh, itu apartemen di samping apartemenku.

Apartemen di depanku ini bukanlah apartemen yang megah seperti apartemen di sampingnya; apartemenku. Catnya sedikit kusam dan jendela-jendela di setiap ruangan terlihat sudah tua. Melewati pintu yang tak terlalu kecil aku mulai masuk ke dalam apartemen lalu bertanya pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift; dimana letak kamar 503?; setelah mendengar jawaban darinya aku tahu ternyata ruangan itu berada di lantai 5 sama seperti dengan apartemenku juga yang terletak di lantai 5.

Setelah menggunakan lift menuju lantai 5 aku melihat nomor ruangan apartemen ini. Tidak sulit ternyata, hanya dua ruangan dari lift aku dapat menemukan ruangan 503. Menekan bel di pintu. Cukup lama aku menunggu hingga membuatku kesal, berkali-kali aku menekan bel di pintu itu. Tak sedikit pun pintu itu bergerak. Apakah tidak ada orang?

"Halo.. apakah ada orang di dalam!?"

Dengan terpaksa aku harus sedikit berteriak karena yang ku lihat tidak ada _intercom_ di pintu.

"Halo.. apakah di sini penyunting yang bekerja di King'sGrub?"

Tak ada tanggapan. Apakah ia tuli? Betapa malangnya penyunting ini, sudah tuli harus tinggal di apartemen seperti ini.

"Hei.. kalau kau ada di dalam cepat buka atau kalau tidak aku akan mendobrak pintu ini?"

Aku berteriak kembali dengan lebih keras. Napasku mulai tak teratur, ternyata penyunting ini benar-benar membuatku kesal karena harus menunggu lama. Lihat saja, aku akan memberitahukannya ke pimpinannya.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban pintu bergerak dengan pelan. Seorang gadis menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, melihat ke arahku di depan pintu. Entah kenapa ia terlihat terkejut, mulutnya hampir terbuka melihatku. Apa dia terpesona dengan ketampananku?

"Hei nona kau tuli ya, aku berteriak dari tadi di sini dan kau tak mau membuka pintumu."

Aku merutukinya. Gadis itu menunduk. Huft dasar penyunting gila dirutuki sedikit saja sudah tersinggung, tidakkah ia melihat dirinya; hanya menyambut tamu dengan kepala yang menengok dari dalam.

"Kau tak berniat menyuruh tamu masuk ke dalam?"

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit ragu kemudian akhirnya membua lebar pintunya. Oh.. lihatlah pakaiannya seperti nenek-nenek saja.

"Masuklah." ujarnya.

Aku segera melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Baru melangkahkan kaki masuk aku sudah berada di ruang tamu. Benar-benar apartemen yang kumuh.

"Silahkan duduk, kau ingin minum apa?"

Dia mulai sadar aku adalah pelanggan suntingannya sehingga ia harus berbuat baik.

"Aku ingin moccachino hangat saja, kau punya?"

Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di samping ruang tamu ini. Ruangan apartemen ini ada 3 setelah kuperhatikan; kamar tamu ini, dapur, dan satu ruangan yang cukup besar sepertinya kamar gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali dengan secangkir moccachino hangat. Segera aku meminum mocca itu, tenggorokanku membutuhkan cairan untuk membasahinya yang terasa sedikit kering karena berteriak tadi.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengambil novelku yang kau sunting judulnya–"

Baru aku berkata seperti itu gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Hei.. aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Ini."

Ia menyerahkan novelku yang sepertinya sudah ia sunting.

"Kau tahu aku penulisnya?"

"Tentu."

Wow.. penyunting aneh ini tahu siapa aku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalau begitu bisa aku meminta kartu namamu?"

Gadis itu melihatku dengan pandangan yang sepertinya sedikit errrgh– marah.

"Hei.. hanya kartu nama agar aku bisa menghubungimu lain kali jika tidak puas dengan suntinganmu."Masih saja ia melihatku seperti itu. "Atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke pimpinanmu, seorang pekerjanya tidak menghormati pelanggan."

Akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Dasar keras kepala. Segera aku membaca kartu namanya, penasaran rasanya dengan gadis aneh di depanku ini.

Nama ini sepertinya aku kenal, tanggal lahir ini juga, gadis ini?

"Sakura? Haruno? Haruno Sakura?"

Aku ingat, gadis ini cinta pertamaku dulu. Dunia memang sempit, tapi sungguh aneh dia masih sama seperti dulu, bukankah manusia seharusnya berkembang bukan hanya diam pada satu poros saja.

"Kau Haruno Sakura di Izu dulu kan? Hei.. kau ingat aku?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Oh, dia juga masih pemalu seperti dulu.

"Maaf atas kelakuanku tadi itu karena kau membuka pintu terlalu lama,"

Diam. Sakura tak memberi respon dari perkataan tadi, ia masih saja menunduk seperti tadi.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah, kapan-kapan main-main ke sana saja."

Aku ingat, jika Sakura tak memberi respon dari perkataanku dulu maka aku harus melanjutkan lagi hingga ia merespon.

"Bekerja sebagai penyunting tentu membuatmu harus berhadapan lama dengan tulisan-tulisan, kau tak bosan?"

Terlihat Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. Oh, bisa-bisanya tadi aku berpikir ia seperti nenek-nenek sedang wajahnya masih polos seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku senang dengan pekerjaanku ini."

"Syukurlah, aku takut kalau kau bosan."

Ku berikan senyumanku padanya, sunnguh aku tak menyangka bertemu dengannya.

"Apakah sudah selesai? Aku harus segera menyunting tulisan yang lain."

Aku menganggunya rupanya, baiklah aku juga harus segera menghilangkan penatku bersama gadis-gadis itu.

"Baiklah Saki, aku pergi"

"Sebentar,"

Terdengar suara Sakura menahanku. Ia masih saja menunduk, tak mau melihatku. Apa aku punya salah padanya?

"Tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Uchiha-san"

Uchiha? Jangan panggil seperti dulu? Kenapa?

"Ada sesuatu salah?"

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak ada, hanya itu saja."

Sial. Kenapa terasa aneh? Merasa terusik dengan perkataan Sakura tadi. Kami baru bertemu kembali sejak berpisah dulu, sudah tujuh tahun lamanya tapi Uchiha dengan sufik _san_ pula.

Terasa aneh juga, cinta pertamaku harus bersama gadis pemalu dan pendiam sepertinya. Jauh dari tipe-tipe gadis yang sebenarnya kusukai; _sexy_ dan sedikit liar. Tak bisa juga ku bayangkan, bagaimana dulu aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Seharusnya ia tak pernah ada dalam daftar cintaku.

Ku tepikan mobilku di parkiran taman ini. Ku edarkan pandanganku, mencari seseorang yang telah membuat janji denganku untuk bertemu di sini.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Ah itu dia, Tayuya. Gadisku minggu ini. Yeah, gadisku harusnya seperti ini; _sexy_ dan sedikit liar. Bukan seperti Im Sakura itu. _Shit_, kenapa dia lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau begitu lama.." ujar Yuri.

Ku berikan senyumanku kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

"Maaf, aku ada pekerjaan tadi. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Wah kau baik sekali, Sayang. Aku mau."

Ia balas memelukku lebih erat.

...

...

Satu bulan berlalu setelah aku mengambil novel dari apartemen Sakura. Dua minggu yang lalu novel itu sudah mulai dipasarkan. Sekarang aku juga mulai dikenal sebagai seorang penulis. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke King'sGrub untuk membicarakan tentang pembagaian keuntungan.

Dengan pelan aku mengendarakan mobilku. Udara pagi ini terasa segar, saat terhirup seolah murni oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Andai setiap hari udara yang ku temui seperti ini.

Seorang gadis berdiri di halte yang tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Tampak membawa beberapa buah buku ditangannya. Tas selempangnya yang berwarna putih itu menggantung di bahu kirinya sedang dengan tangan kirinya ia menahannya agar angin tak menerbangkannya.

Menepikan mobil di halte itu. Saat turun dari mobil dapat ku lihat Sakura melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pertemuan kedua kalinya hari ini.

"_H__ai_, bagaimana kabarmu?" mensejajarkan berdiriku dengannya. Ia sedikit risih bertemu denganku. Sakura, kau berubah, sungguh.

"Kau mau kemana, Saki?" aku bertanya kembali karena ia sepertinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Diam. Oh, ayolah kenapa dia tidak mau meresponku. Baiklah, aku harus memilih seperti dia. Diam. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah bus berhenti di halte ini. Sakura segera memasukinya meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sakura yang lugu dulu itu bersikap dingin seperti sekarang, bersikap acuh bukanlah dia. Dia gadis yang baik dan selalu mau membantu siapa pun itu dan ia bukanlah gadis yang bersikap acuh saat seseorang menyapanya. Apa hidup yang selama ini ia jalani begitu berat? Sepertinya untuk ukuran seseorang seumuran ku dan dia tidak ada masalah terlalu serius kecuali jika ia sudah menikah. Tapi ia masih terlihat sendiri, di apartemennya pun ia tinggal sendiri.

...

...

Aku datang di King'sGrub pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku menunggu cukup lama di ruangan Tn Jiraiya. Seorang pegawai menjelaskan padaku bahwa pemimpin penerbit ini sedang rapat bulanan.

Bosan. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk keluar. Melihat keadaan kantor sepertinya bagus, cukup menarik. Perusahaanku adalah perusahaan tekstil jadi berbeda jauh keadaannya dengan perusahaan penerbit seperti ini. Dapat ku lihat, di beberapa bagian seseorang berbincang dengan pegawai, sepertinya membicarakan soal tulisan. Untung saja aku tahu Tn Jiraiya jadi aku tidak akan seperti orang itu, meminta seperti pengemis. Dan lebih untungnya lagi, aku mendapat penyunting terbaik perusahaan ini, Im Sakura.

Seorang pegawai keluar dari lift yang berada di ujung ruangan tempatku berada. Aku ingat, pegawai itu yang pernah memberikan alamat apartemen Sakura dulu kalau tidak salah namanya Yamanaka Ino. Ia cukup manis. Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi dengan potongan rambut sebahu dan blush pendek berwarna biru sapphire itu dan blazzer pendek berwarna putih ia terlihat menawan segera saja ku sunggingkan senyumku untuknya. Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, ia melangkah cepat menemuiku. Saat itu tampaklah seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti saat aku menemuinya di halte tadi. Ia membawa cukup banyak buku di tangannya. Tn Jiraiya mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Terlihat pemimpin itu tersenyum padanya, gadis itu – Sakura menunduk dengan senyum tipis namun kali ini aku melihatnya manis, sangat manis.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa kemari?" Ino menepuk bahuku. Ia berdiri di sampingku dengan senyumannya yang tak ia hentikan sedari tadi. Mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sakura. Kini aku menatap gadis di sampingku dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Ingin menemuimu"

"Sungguh!?"

Ia terlihat tak percaya. Aku tertawa kemudian mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Bukan, kali ini aku ingin menemui Tn Jiraiya lain kali mungkin aku akan menemuimu."

Terlihat pipi Ino memerah, hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Gadis memang lemah.

"Sasuke-san."

Ku dengar Tn Jiraiya memanggilku. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyalamiku segera aku membalasnya. Di belakangnya Sakura hanya diam.

"Lama tak bertemu Tn Jiraiya."

"Panggil Jiraiya saja, aku lebih suka itu dari pada Tn Jiraiya. Mari ke ruangan saya."

Akhirnya aku dengannya berjalan beriringan menuju ruangannya. Bertanya keadaan masing-masing hingga akhirnya aku bertanya buku siapa yang ia bawa. Ia terlihat terkejut, lebih tepatnya lupa dengan bawaannya.

"Ah, Sakura-san bukumu." ujarnya.

Ia berbalik memanggil Sakura yang kini berbincang dengan Ino. Dari kejauhan Sakura membungkuk, meminta maaf dengan segera kemudian berlari mengambil bukunya lalu kembali membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Tn Jiraiya, bukan Jiraiya maksudku. Ingat, Tn Jiraiya lebih suka dipanggil Jiraiya saja, tanpa embel-embel tuan.

Satu sikap Sakura ini belum berubah, caranya meminta maaf.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum meremehkan ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang terlihat menyipit tak percaya.

"Aku tak pernah bicara banyak Ino, untuk kali ini aku bicara dan kumohon jangan biarkan dirimu jatuh pada lelaki itu."

Gelengan Ino semakin kuat, tawanya mulai terdengar.

"Tidak, ia sepertinya lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Kau bisa lihat dari rahangnya itu, matanya itu, tatapannya dan cara bicaranya. Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh padanya Sakura."

Hati Sakura mencelos, ia menunduk kini. _Sahabat_-nya itu pun akan mendapat sakit sepertinya juga.

"Ino, suatu saat nanti jika kau bisa bersamanya dan kelak jika ia menyakitimu berjanjilah jangan menjadi sepertiku."

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Ino. Menatap penuh harap pada gadis di depannya. Ino mengangguk.

"Tenanglah aku bukan orang lemah"

...

...

Hanya bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Jiraiya, aku kemudian meminta diri untuk kembali ke kantor. Semula ia ingin mengantarku sampai parkiran seperti dulu tapi kali ini aku menolak hanya sampai luar kantornya lalu aku berjalan sendiri menuju parkiran.

Hatiku berdesir. Senang. Sakura berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ia tengah menunggu lift terbuka. Segera aku melangkah dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sempat ia melihat ke arahku sebentar lalu ia bersikap acuh seperti di halte.

"Kau pulang sendiri, Saki?"

Kudengar helaan napas panjangnya.

"Maaf tuan Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah mengatakannya jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Aku tertawa. Lucu. Ia terlihat sangat lucu dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

"Aku serius Uchiha-san, jangan menertawakanku."

Ia berkata kembali dan sukses, aku terdiam. Kutatap ia lekat, pandangan Sakura terlihat sangat tidak suka padaku, seakan aku adalah seorang setan yang mengganggu ketenangannya saat ini.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Panggilan itu untukmu–"

"Aku tak menginginkannya lagi."

Lift terbuka. Sakura menatap benci padaku sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia masuk ke dalam lift. Pintu lift tertutup. Dapat kulihat ia menunduk. Apa ia menangis? Kenapa ia menangis?

Bagiku semua gadis mudah. Semua dapat kutaklukkan dengan mudah. Termasuk Haruno Sakura, aku pernah menaklukkannya. Lalu kali ini apa sulitnya?

Sepertinya aku telah gila. Aku telah lupa dengan tipe gadis yang aku sukai. Mungkin, aku merasa bersalah karena ia membenciku. Tapi sebab apa? Kenapa ia membenciku?

Apa karena aku selalu di atasnya di sekolah dulu? Itu bukan keinginanku. Aku hanya menjawab soal sesuai dengan apa yang aku pelajari dan aku mendapat juara satu, itu hasil belajarku. Lalu sebab apa ?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Aku berbalik. Melihat pemanggil.

"Yamana?"

"Yamanaka? Jangan terlalu formal, Sasuke-kun. Panggil Ino saja." Ino berdiri di sampingku, "Menunggu lift 'kan? Kebetulan hari ini aku pulang cepat, mau makan bersama?"

Oh!, baiklah aku baru saja sedih karena sikap Sakura dan sekarang seorang gadis datang menghiburku. Aku memang lelaki yang beruntung.

...

...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ribut. Bahkan sempat mengundang beberapa orang membuka pintu apartemennya untuk melihat pengetuk pintu yang ribut itu. Ino, ia membungkuk menyadari kesalahannya karena membuat orang terganggu dengan tingkahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang saat beberapa orang itu menutup pintunya kembali dan membiarkan ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Sakura, bukalah pintunya ini belum terlalu malam. Ini aku Ino, Sakura!"

Suara Ino terdengar lemah. Dari tadi ia sudah berteriak-teriak, mengetuk pintu dengan keras namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka, ia mulai lelah.

"Sakura, aku sedang bahagia, Ayolah buka pintumu"

"Ino_!_"

Seseorang baru keluar dari lift dan melihatnya berdiri lesu di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 503.

"Sakura?"

Ino terlonjak kaget. Ia sudah lelah mengetuk pintu apartemen itu namun ternyata pemiliknya berada di luar. Betapa bodohnya dia.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kau di luar aku seperti orang gila di sini."

Ino terlihat kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"maaf, kau tak memberi tahuku akan datang."

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya kemudian mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

"Aku tak sempat Sakura, aku terlalu senang saat ini"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia segera menuju dapur, membuat secangkir teh untuknya dan Ino.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan dua buah cangkir berwarna biru. Diletakkannya di atas meja tamu kemudian duduk di samping Ino. Ditatapnya Ino yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri itu dengan lekat. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu senang.

"Oke, kau sepertinya tahu penyebabnya jadi malam ini biarkan aku menginap di apartemenmu karena kau tahu sendiri di rumahku ribut dengan suara gaduh adik-adikku." jelas Ino.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa, "sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun datang membawakan makanan enak, tunggulah! Aku mandi sebentar ya, Sakura."

Ino tersenyum lalu masuk dengan gembira ke kamar Sakura. Ia akan mandi di kamar mandi di kamar gadis itu.

Kini Sakura menunduk. Menatap lantai apartemennya. Ino terlihat sangat bahagia, ia senang melihatnya. Namun ia juga akan sedih, beberapa hari lagi pasti Sasuke akan mencampakkan _Sahabat_-nya itu. Seperti ia melakukannya pada wanita-wanita lain, termasuk ia sendiri.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sakura melihat sejenak ke daun pintu. Sasuke datang.

...

...

Yamanaka Ino, memang gadis yang polos, bodoh. Aku menyuruhnya menginap di apartemen Sakura maka aku akan datang untuk merayakan hari jadi kami di sana. Aku tahu Sakura tidak akan menolak permintaan gadis itu. Sakura menyayanginya. Di sana, aku akan bertanya padanya, kenapa ia membenciku?

Ku ketuk pintu apartemennya. Beberapa kali ketukan barulah pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat Sakura membuka pintu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mempersilahkanku masuk. Meletakkan barang bawaanku di atas meja tamunya. Saat memutar bola mataku, ku lihat Sakura masih berdiri di pintu masih dengan posisi seperti saat membuka tadi.

"Kata Ino, kau akan mengantar makanan, kau sudah membawanya?"

Terdengar suaranya kikuk. Aku tersenyum dibuatnya, apa maksud gadis ini setelah membawa makanan aku harus pergi? Oh!, ayolah kenapa ia tidak mau melihat wajah tampanku ini yang _notabene _adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, kau sudah melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau lakukan."

Aku benar! Dia berniat mengusirku.

"Apa Ino tidak memberi tahumu? Kami akan mengadakan pesta di apartemenmu."

Ia terkejut sekarang. Ku perhatikan keadaan apartemennya. Aku baru menyadarinya. Banyak rak buku di sini. Sepertinya ratusan buku dan novel tersusun di rak-rak itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya disertai dengan suara pintu tertutup. Aku tersenyum kemudian melihatnya.

"Apa salah Ino, _Sahabat__ku_?"

Suaranya melengking dan parau. Apa ia ingin menangis?

"Ino, wanita baik-baik jangan sakiti dia, dia terlalu baik untuk kau sakiti."

Hei.. dia kenapa ? dia mulai menangis.

Aku melihatnya menunduk. Tangannya menyeka air mata yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau tak harus membuatnya sakit, Uchiha Sasuke"

Kini mata kami bertemu. Matanya nanar, tangisnya jatuh dengan derasnya. Sakura.

Aku berbalik tak ingin menatapnya. Tak jauh dari tempatku tirai putih itu bergerak. Aku melangkah mendekat. Menggeser tirai itu hingga tampak jendela di depanku. Dapat ku dengar isak Sakura di belakang. Sejujurnya, aku terhenyak. Teriris mendengar tangisnya. Dulu, ia tak pernah menangis di depanku. Ia seorang yang tegar dan juga pintar.

Ku dorong jendela itu dengan pelan. Ingin merasakan hembusan angin malam membelaiku. Niat ingin melihat bintang juga namun kini aku terhenyak kembali. Aku dapat melihat dinding kaca pemisah ruangan itu dengan balkon di depannya. Ruang tamu minimalis namun tetap terkesan mewah dengan interior elit dan di sampingnya dapur mini namun lengkap. Itu apartemenku. Dari sini semua terlihat jelas. Di balkon itu aku sering berolahraga, di ruang tamu itu aku kadang bercinta, di dapur itu aku sering memasak. Aku ulangi dari sini semua terlihat jelas. Apa ?

"Pergilah sekarang! Akan ku katakan pada Ino bahwa ia tak pantas denganmu, pergilah!"

Sakura tahu semuanya ? sejak kapan ? ia membenciku karena itu ? karena melihat semuanya.

"Kau tahu semuanya? Kau tahu aku tinggal di sana ? Kenapa kau hanya diam ? Kenapa kau membenciku ?"

Aku tak mengerti, semua ini bukan seperti yang ku mau.

"Kau tak seharusnya ada dalam daftar cintaku, kau bukan tipeku tapi kenapa kau membuatku bingung. Katakan kenapa kau membenciku?"

Sakura sesenggukan. Tak menatapku dan lebih memilih menunduk.

"Pergilah."

Kata pengusiran itu terdengar. Kutatap wajahnya yang tersembunyi dalam tundukkannya. Meraih dagunya kemudian mengangkatnya. Hingga akhirnya mata kami beradu.

"Aku akan pergi setelah aku tahu sebab kau membenciku. Dengar! Aku tak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, kita bertemu seperti teman lama yang tak pernah bertemu. Namun kau acuh. Kau membenciku. Jelaskan alasanmu Im Sakura! Jelaskan!"

Ia menepis tanganku lalu menunduk kembali.

"Pergilah."

Aku pergi, iya aku pergi.

Ku tutup pintu apartemen itu dengan keras saat keluar. Berdiri sejenak di depan pintu itu.

Alasan itu, kenapa ia tak ingin memberi tahuku?

...

...

Dua bulan berlalu. Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Ino. Menunggu seseorang membuka pintu gerbang setelah aku menekan bel tadi.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya keluar dari rumah lalu menyuruhku masuk. Duduk di ruang tamu rumah Ino. Sudah tak terhitung aku ke kantornya untuk menemuinya namun tak sekali pun ia ingin menemuiku. Semoga kali ini ia mau menemuiku. Ino turun dengan cepat dari tangga rumahnya. Langkahnya pun sangat cepat untuk menemuiku.

Panas. Itu terasa di pipiku. Ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan untukku. Sukses itu membuatku terpengangah.

"Aku sudah katakan tidak ingin menemuimu. Kenapa kau terus memaksa?!"

Ia langsung memarahiku. Aku takkan menemuinya jika saja ia bukan orang yang tahu alasan itu. Alasan kenapa Sakura membenciku dan sekarang menghilang tanpa aku tahu kabarnya.

"Tampar aku lagi! Lakukan sepuasmu asal kau memberitahuku alasan itu dan kemana ia menghilang."

Ino memutar bola matanya jengah. Gadis ini muak, benci padaku saat ini.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Pertengkaranku dengan Sakura malam itu. Aku bahkan melupakan ada orang lain di apartemen itu selain aku dan Sakura. Saat itu aku merasa hancur.

Membuatku tersadar. Aku cuti dari kantor selama satu minggu. Menggunakan waktu itu untuk berpikir. Perasaan itu. Masih hangat untuk gadis itu, aku terlalu larut dengan gadis-gadisku yang lain, dengan kesuksesanku.

Waktu menyadari semua itu aku berlari menuju apartemen di samping apartemenku. Mengetuk pintu 503 dengan keras tanpa teriakan, ia akan tahu itu aku jika aku berteriak. Tak lama, seseorang membuka pintu. Seorang laki-laki. Aku terkejut.

"Apakah Haruno Sakura di dalam?"

Aku bertanya. Dahi laki-laki itu mengkerut seraya menggeleng.

"Aku pindah ke sini tiga hari yang lalu."

Apartemen 503 itu telah di huni orang lain. Sakura telah pergi. Kemana?

Kini aku berharap Ino akan membuka mulutnya padaku dan menceritakan semuanya.

...

...

Menyandarkan punggungku pada bangku yang ku duduki. Mata terpejam dan hembusan napas yang coba ku atur dengan pelan. Tetap saja terasa sesak, di hatiku ini karena perbuatanku itu.

Aku memohon pada Ino. Setelah berulang kali menemuinya akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Alasan itu dan kemana.

Aku memang egois. Aku melupakannya saat itu. Gadis-gadis itu memujaku dan aku terlena. Aku terus saja terlarut dengan para gadis itu. Semua itu menutup pintu hatiku hingga jati hatiku yang sebenarnya terkubur dalam. Lalu saat bertemu dengan pemilik hati yang sesungguhnya, perasaanku yang sudah gersang itu merindukan pemiliknya. Meronta keras untuk segera bersatu dengannya. Aku akan segera menyatukannya. Hatiku, kau akan bertemu pemilikmu. Gadis itu, dia Haruno Sakura.

Terdengar pengumuman; penerbangan ke Paris akan segera berangkat.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku akan menemuinya di Paris. Berjanji takkan menyakitinya lagi.

...

...

FINISH

...

...

Gak tau mau jalan ceritanya bagaimana, jadi seperti ini. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan^^


End file.
